17 Agustus
by alchemilla31
Summary: Saniwa telah bersabda, "Selamat hari kemerdekaan! Sortie, ekspedisi, PVP, dan semuanya aku liburkan! Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini!" - "KURI-CHAN, ARUJI BILANG HADIAHNYA CCP, LOH!" / 17 Agustus theme (c) tourabu fanpage@facebook, sho-ai, multipairs, dldr.


**A/N:** Telat sih 17 Agustus. Ide sepenuhnya milik Touken Ranbu Fanpage Indonesia di Facebook yang ngadain polling dari lomba beginian. Pfft. Tapi hasil lomba-lombanya nggak mirip sih, ehe. **Nggak semua lomba dimasukin** , selain karena saya habis ide juga dan ini nggak selesai-selesai nantinya :') Oh ya, jalannya lomba ini juga beberapa banyak dari dari komen-komen di fb. Hehe.

 **Warn:** Sho-ai. OOC pasti. Humor garing karena apalah itu humor saya hanya ingin mencoba.

Touken Ranbu © NitroPlus dan DMM

* * *

.

.

Sekilas pagi itu tidak ada yang berbeda. Matahari tetap terik, angin tetap berembus, harga daging sapi tetap masih mahal, rupiah tetap melemah, dan tentu saja kulit Ookurikara tetap hitam. Tak ada yang bebeda. Kecuali Aruji yang pagi-pagi sekali sudah menghilang dan membuat Ichigo Hitofuri kelimpungan karena kehilangan satu-satunya rekan yang biasa membantu mengurus para Awataguchi kecil karena tentu saja para toudan lainnya tak bisa diandalkan.

Pagi-pagi para Awataguchi kecil semua sudah ribut berebut _bathtub_ dan menggunakan sisi kanan dan sisi kirinya sebagai perosotan dadakan. Maeda, Hirano, dan Atsu ribut tidak mau kalah seperti biasa, tambahan Namazuo yang seharusnya sudah bisa mengalah. Ciprat sana ciprat sini, Gokotai menangis tidak sengaja terkena pukulan Maeda, Yagen pura-pura tidak tahu. Honebami yang tengah berendam dengan tenang di sisi _bathtup_ pun geram karena merasa terganggu. Ichigo seketika menjerit frustrasi ketika melihat Honebami nyaris melempar adik-adiknya itu ke danau di belakang Citadel (setelah dimarahi dan diinterogasi, Honebami menyergah dengan modus agar adik-adiknya semakin leluasa bermain di danau daripada di _bathtup_ ).

Sementara itu Shokudaikiri Mitsutada dan Kasen Kanesada terlihat lengkap dengan apronnya masih tetap membuatkan sarapan pagi, ditemani juga oleh Horikawa Kunihiro—sebagaimana juru-juru masak andalan Citadel—mereka sedikit mengeluh kenapa Saniwa lebih sedikit membawa daging sapi dari negara asalnya (sebenarnya di pasar dekat Citadel bisa beli daging sapi juga sih, tapi kualitas daging sapi negara Saniwa lebih enak untuk dibikin bakso) dan membawa makanan substitusi semacam _te-n-pe_ atau tempe. Katanya harga-harga bahan pokok di negara asal Saniwa semakin mahal dan dia tidak sanggup memberi makan semua para pedang kesayangannya dengan daging sapi. Horikawa cemas setengah mati jika ini tetap berlanjut, batinnya tak bisa menerima bagaimana jadinya Kane-san kalau kekurangan gizi dari daging. Jangan-jangan ini penyebab Kane-san turun pangkat menjadi _uchigatana_.

 _ **BRAK**_

Akhirnya, masa-masa menyedihkan (semoga) telah berlalu ketika Aruji kembali pulang. Ichigo langsung menangis haru sementara para juru masak Citadel berharap ada bahan makanan yang bisa dibawa pulang. Nyatanya, bukan itu yang dipersiapkan Aruji.

"Selamat hari kemerdekaan! Sortie, ekspedisi, PVP, dan semuanya aku liburkan! Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini!"

.

.

Sejujurnya para pedang itu _roaming_ mengenai hari kemerdekaan, namun khotbah dari kakek ganteng Mikazuki Munechika yang telah mempunyai pahit manis asam garam kehidupan dan banyak pengalaman maka diketahuilah bahwa sesungguhnya tujuh belas Agustus adalah hari kemerdekaan negara Aruji. Meski sejujurnya kakek ganteng Mikazuki juga _roaming_ mengenai 'bersenang-senang' karena Aruji-sama malah mempersiapkan halaman Citadel dengan pernak-pernik serta benda-benda aneh.

Lomba tujuh belas Agustus, katanya.

.

.

.

 **1st** **RACE: Lomba Balap Karung #TeamHasebe #TeamOokukikara**

Heshikiri Hasebe telah siap dengan baju olahraga yang biasa ia pakai dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan di Citadel dengan tambahan ikatan merah-putih di kepala, baginya perintah Saniwa tentu _fardhu_ dilaksanakan. Siap melakukan pemanasan dengan sepenuh hati. Pasti di alam sana Oda Nobunaga akan menangis haru serta bangga pada Hasebe jika ia memenangkan lomba balap karung ini karena dan mengalahkan salah satu pedang Date Masamune itu.

Sementara itu Shokudaikiri dan Tsurumaru tak berhenti memberi semangat pada si bungsu yang akan berjuang melawan Hasebe. Meski Ookurikara sudah berkali-kali membentak dua pedang itu agar tidak membantunya karena _'Berisik! Gue akan bertarung sendiri! Gue akan mati sendiri!'_ atau 'G _ue akan memilih tempat di mana gue bakal mati!'_ masih tetap meluncur dari mulut si pedang _chuunibyou_ ini, dia mengucapkannya seraya memakai sarung g*j*h d*d*k (pemberian Aruji-sama dari kampung) andalannya setiap kali bertarung. Apa hubungannya balap karung dengan sarung, entahlah, mungkin semacam omamori tersendiri.

"KURI-CHAN! KURI-CHAN! SEMANGAT KURI-CHAN!" Si bangau putih mulai berisik mengelilingi area lomba halaman Citadel, Ookurikara langsung melemparnya dengan tai kuda (dengan gaya _pitch_ ala Namazuo) yang dipersiapkan Saniwa untuk lomba selanjutnya.

Sementara itu Nihongo duduk di sisi jembatan Citadel sambil kudek telinga dengan salah satu bulu kemoceng dari sarung _yari_ miliknya, sang _ossan_ menyeringai dari jauh dan melambaikan tangan pada Hasebe seraya menenggak arak. Hasebe pura-pura tidak lihat, ogah menistai pandangan.

Sementara itu pedang-pedang lainnya mengerumuni area lomba, persis seperti anak-anak dan bocah di lapangan bola dekat rumah asli Saniwa. Para bocah Awataguchi sudah berisik minta ampun ditambah Aizen, Hotarumaru, dan Imanotsurugi yang juga ikut berteriak sambil loncat-loncat seperti mendukung _oshi_ pilihan mereka. Bahkan para penonton sudah membagi tim menjadi tim Hasebe dan tim Ookurikara. Saniwa tersenyum senang, dengan aba-aba dan pistol pinjaman dari Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki yang diletuskan ke udara—lomba dimulai.

"AYO! AYO! AYO! AYO!" Bocah-bocah Awataguchi dan kawan-kawan sontak heboh.

"HASEBE-SAN! LONCAT!"

Hasebe jauh memimpin, mungkin karena tubuhnya lebih tinggi (tidak ada hubungannya, memang) sesekali menyeringai kemenangan.

"KURI-CHAN! LONCAT LEBIH JAUH LAGI!"

"IYA KURI-CHAN! JANGAN CUMA BISA LONCAT-LONCAT DI ATASKU AJA—"

Seketika Ichigo melempar tabung gas tiga kilogram pada Shokudaikiri yang tanpa sengaja menguak rahasia pribadi karena masih tidak pantas didengar oleh adik-adiknya yang masih polos.

"KURI-CHAAAN~" Midare yang tampaknya bergabung dengan tim Ookurikara itu berteriak, "ARUJI-SAMA BILANG HADIAH LOMBANYA INI CCP LOH!"

Hening.

Hasebe langsung berhenti sembari bergidik ngeri. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ookurikara yang semakin melaju kencang. Pemenangnya sudah diketahui siapa—tim Hasebe seketika ingin menenggelamkan Midare di palung danau (?) Citadel yang terdalam.

.

.

 **2nd** **RACE: Lomba Makan Kerupuk #TeamTaroutachi #TeamHotarumaru**

"KAMI MENUNTUT KEADILAN, ARUJI-SAMA! TAK TEGA HATI INI MELIHAT KAWAN KAMI MEMPUNYAI LAWAN YANG TAK BISA DISAMAKAN!"

Orasi dari adik-adik Awataguchi ditambah Aizen dan Urashima (Sayo Samonji ogah ikutan) yang dipimpin oleh Yagen Toushirou. Bagai orasi di depan gedung Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat, _tantou_ kecil bersuara om-om ini menyuarakan protes akan lomba makan kerupuk yang—entah Aruji sedang korslet atau apa—sampai-sampai memasangkan Taroutachi dan Hotarumaru sebagai lawan. Lombanya makan kerupuk, harap catat itu, dan kenapa harus menggunakan dua _tsukumogami_ dengan selisih tinggi nyaris delapan puluh senti ini?

"Aku bisa kok, Kak Yagen! Sebagai _oodachi_ saja aku bisa kok, dan sukses menjadi kesayangan Aruji-sama—" _kecuali di PVP lawan;_ suara hati Aruji, _"—_ aku kuwadh! Lomba makan kerupuk pasti akan jadi sangaaaaat mudah!" Hotarumaru nyengir, Aizen doki doki—eh, salah, maksudnya sang chibi _oodachi_ nyengir meyakinkan para teman-temannya bahwa Hotarumaru tak akan kalah dengan Taroutachi yang tingginya nyaris dua meter.

Setelah Hotarumaru berhasil meyakinkan para tantou Awataguchi bahwa ia _tsuyoi_ melebihi Mikasa Ackerman, akhirnya mereka semua mau berlanjut ke area lomba yang masih menempati halaman rumah Citadel.

"ASTAGA, KAK TAROU, OM IWAK! TANTE JIROU, KAKAKMU INI KAMU APAIN?!" Urashima berteriak seketika, "OM NIHON NGAPAIN JUGA?! ASTAGA KAK TAROU DAN OM IWAK HUHU KENAPA KALIAN PASRAH SAJA." Iya, Kak Tarou dan Tante Jirou, nggak salah panggilannya kok meskipun Tarou lebih tua.

Tersebutlah Jiroutachi dan Nihongo yang ternyata sedang mabuk di siang bolong hingga kewarasannya separo hilang saat diperintah Aruji-sama guna menyiapkan area lomba makan kerupuk. Taroutachi dan Iwatooshi yang ternyata baru bangun tidur—telat menonton lomba balap karung—dan masih merem-merem ayam tidak sadar diambil oleh Jirou dan Nihongo (yang sedang teler) untuk dijadikan galah lomba makan kerupuk. Entah apa yang membuat Jirou dan Nihon tak bisa membedakan antara galah dan _tsukumogami_. Hm. Karena faktor tinggi mereka yang mirip dengan galah, mungkin.

Segera saja Ishikirimaru dan Kousetsu Samonji membenarkan kondisi persiapan lomba ke jalan yang lurus, diambilnya galah asli (seratus persen galah tulen) seraya merapalkan doa-doa keselamatan. Saniwa bisa tenang dengan mempercayan pekerjaan pada dua orang alim ini.

Taroutachi dan Hotarumaru mempersiapkan diri di posisi masing-masing. Empat puluh pedang berlabel supporter bersorak dan kembali membagi kubu, yang merasa tinggi-tinggi tentu bergabung bersama tim Taroutachi sementara para chibi melipir pada tim Hotarumaru. Semuanya demi mewakili harkat dan martabak—eh, martabat mengenai tinggi badan masing-masing.

"ANIKI, MUAH! ADINDA SELALU MENDUKUNG KAKANDA!" Tante Jirou kumat.

"HOTARUUUU, SEMANGAAAT!" Aizen tak kalah melambai-lambai.

Taroutachi hanya terdiam, pedang yang sangat sulit sekali digunakan oleh orang-orang karena ukuran badannya ini kembali memasang tampang madesu. Kontras dengan Hotarumaru yang balas melambaikan tangan dengan senyum seribu _watt_ yang membuat Aizen lagi-lagi nyaris menggelepar di halaman. Lomba dimulai, Hotarumaru tetap enerjik dan ceria. Sepasang kaki kecil—dan seksi, uhuk—mulai melompat diringi dengan gigitan kerupuk. Unyu, banget. Persis hamster. Supporter semakin bersorak saat Hotarumaru sampai pada gigitan terakhir.

Namun Jiroutachi dapat menyadari bahu kakaknya yang daritadi hanya bergeming di tempat. Bingung. Mendadak tatapan kakak dan adik itu bertemu, dalam sekejap mata Jiroutachi melebar ketika tahu apa yang ada di benak kakaknya. Seolah bibir Taroutachi tengah mengatakan _'Pedang yang tak bisa digunakan oleh siapapun, tak bisa berada di dunia…'_ dengan tatapan menyayat hati.

Jiroutachi menjerit dan menghambur untuk memeluk dan menenangkan Taroutachi yang tiba-tiba labil.

"YA AMPUN, KERUPUKNYA LEBIH PENDEK DARIPADA ANIKI! KENAPA KALIAN KEJAM SEKALI SIH?!"

Yha, kenapa baru sadar sekarang?

 _Oodachi_ jangkung ini masih terluka batinnya karena teringat mengenai susahnya dirinya untuk digunakan.

.

.

"Dek."

"Ya, Mas Tarou?"

"Mas mah lomba makan galah aja kalau begini."

Jirou ikut nangis.

.

.

 **3** **rd** **RACE: Lomba Lempar Tinja #TeamTsurumaru #TeamNamazuo**

Entah siapa yang menghaturkan ide absurd macam ini. Mungkin Saniwa sedang khilaf. Atau mungkin Saniwa habis salah makan—makan tai kuda. Namun Tsurumaru dan Namazuo yang menjadi kandidat peserta lomba ini sepertinya tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya.

Untuk kali ini sedikit kejam karena nyaris sembilan puluh persen para pedang mendukung Tsurumaru karena ingin membalas dendam pada Namazuo yang sering melempar tai kuda seenaknya jika sedang mode PMS—eh, maksudnya kalau sedang _mood_ nya tidak baik. Dikagetkan oleh Tsurumaru lebih baik daripada kena tai kuda, tahu? Lain cerita kalau Namazuo yang melempar tai kuda dan Tsurumaru ngakak guling-guling sambil bilang 'HAHA KAGET YA?' dengan seenak jidat. Sementara sepuluh persen sisanya yang mendukung Namazuo hanya Honebami (dipaksa) dan Ichigo (sebagai kakak yang tak ingin menyakiti hati adiknya meski harus berkhianat pada bangau kesayangan).

Namazuo sudah siap keren dengan kacamata hitam ala Ian Kasela, sementara Tsurumaru sudah siap dengan kopiah dan kumis palsu ala tukang sate, sate bangau (entah, jangan tanya Saniwa, tanya saja orang yang edit gambarnya kenapa seperti ini). Sesungguhnya pertandingan ini sangat membuat Saniwa galau setengah mati karena keduanya luar biasa berbakat. Bahkan Saitou Souma yang mengisi karakter suara mereka berdua juga semakin galau mana karakter yang harus didukung.

"Tsurumaru-dono! Lempar yang jauh ya!" Para Awataguchi shota yang manis malah berkhianat mendukung kakek bangau satu itu, membuat Namazuo sakit hati dibuatnya.

"Pakai gaya Sawamura Eijun, Tsurumaru." Dukungan dari Akashi Kuniyuki.

Honebami menghela napas, lama-lama kasihan melihat saudaranya yang tak mendapat dukungan. "Semangat deh ya, _kyoudai_." Namazuo langsung memeluk Honebami terharu. Ichigo ikut memeluk. Awataguchi lain pura-pura tak lihat meski sebenarnya keki. Tsurumaru iri berat karena stroberi tercintanya sama sekali tidak memberi semangat—ke mana cintamu yang dulu, oh, Ichigo.

Sumpah deh ini cuma lomba tujuh belasan, lomba lempar tinja pula. Kenapa bikin drama seperti sinetron Turki?

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Tsurumaru dan Namazuo langsung mengambil posisi. Pistol yang digenggam Saniwa telah terletus dan kedua peserta lomba mulai bertanding dengan mata nyalang.

" _OSOI! OSOI!_ " Tsurumaru melempar dengan kecepatan dan jarak yang luar biasa mencenangkan, nyaris seperti atlit (atlit lempar tai kuda?).

"HEAA!" Lemparan tak kalah mencengangkan dari sang lele Awataguchi.

" _OSOI OSOI_!" Diulang lagi karena Tsurumaru tidak punya monolog _double attack_ ataupun _critical hit_ yang pantas untuk adegan ini, maklum.

" _Kore de SAIGO DA_!" Namazuo kembali melempar dengan kekuatan penuh, meski bukan lemparan terakhir sih, buat keren-keren saja.

Saking menghayati lomba lempar tinja ini mereka bagai sedang _sortie_ pada event 'Mencari Nihongo'. Event yang membuat para Saniwa seluruh dunia kesal setengah mati karena delapan puluh persen dari mereka terkena harapan palsu dari Nitro dan DMM dengan iming-iming akan mendapatkan pedang langka. Bukannya pedang langka yang didapat, malah luka berat pada tim karena para _yari_ milik lawan yang sangat kutu kupret menyerang menembus armor. Diri Saniwa ini lelah. Ah, sudahlah, lebih baik kembali pada acara lempar tai ini.

Memang Tsurumaru lebih ahli dalam hal ini karena lemparan _tachi_ itu semakin jauh, mungkin karena lebih banyak pengalaman—entah pengalaman macam apa. Honebami yang diam-diam merasa peduli pada saudaranya itu mengambil langkah, diam-diam meminjam mengambil _yari_ milik Otegine yang sangat panjang. Wajah Honebami selalu datar, meski sudah buat dosa seperti itu, maka tidak akan dicurigai. Ketika Saniwa dan para penonton sedang lengah, diletakkannya _yari_ itu pada belakang kaki Tsurumaru hingga kakek bangau itu tiba-tiba tersandung ke belakang.

Jatuh.

Sayang tai kuda yang di genggaman Tsurumaru juga ikut terlempar ke belakang. Mungkin jodoh, pas sekali terkena pada wajah Ichigo yang manis.

Dunia seolah berhenti selama beberapa detik, oksigen seolah lenyap karena semua kompak menahan napas. Suasana mendadak mencekam seiring dengan suara sebuah _tachi_ yang terlepas dan personifikasinya yang mulai berlari mengejar sang bangau. Jeritan tanpa ampun mulai terdengar.

.

.

 **4th** **RACE: Lomba Lari Kelereng #TeamYamabushi #TeamJiroutachi**

Setelah meredakan kelabilan sang kakak, Jiroutachi akhirnya bisa mengikuti lomba kelereng seperti yang telah diperintahkan Saniwa. Bah, sesungguhnya Jirou sudah senang bukan kepalang karena ia kira akan lawannya adalah salah satu bocah tantou Awataguchi, biasanya lomba kelereng cocok dengan bocah-bocah seperti itu kan? Tapi kenapa malah si KA-KA-KA ini? Hmh. Tante Jirou menggelengkan kepala kemudian kembali minum arak sebagai pengalih rasa bingungnya.

 _ **BUK**_

"BLLRGH!" Tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak punggung Jiroutachi dari belakang sampai-sampai isi arak jadi terminum berlebih.

Tampak bocah inosen kriwil berambut putih muncul dan langsung menunduk maaf, namun dua kaki ramping itu masih bergerak tak beraturan, "TANTE JIROU, MAAFKAN GOKOTAI! TAPI GOKOTAI MAU PIPIS! MAAF YA!"

Jirou berkedip-kedip pusing dan hanya bisa melirik bocah Awataguchi itu pergi. Sesaat kemudian suara Saniwa menggema memanggil Jirou untuk ke area lomba. Diliriknya Yamabushi Kunihiro yang tengah disemangati oleh kedua adiknya—lebih tepatnya Horikawa Kunihiro, sang malaikat, yang menyemangati sementara Yamabagiri Kunihiro hanya ikut-ikutan karena memang tidak ada kerjaan hari ini.

"KAKAKAKA. Buddha akan melindungi kita."

"Maksudmu aku tidak akan dilindungi gitu?" Jiroutachi muncul seraya menyeringai aneh, khas orang mabuk, dan jujur saja Horikawa sangat cemas melihat tante dengan keadaan seperti itu meski lebih cemas kalau Kane-san kenapa-napa. "Heaa, kita lihat siapa pemenangnya nanti! Kyahaha!"

"KAKAKAKA! Kita lihat saja!"

"AHAHAHAHA. Aku takkan kalah."

"KAKAKAKA. Aku juga."

"AHHAHAHAHA."

"KAKAKAKA."

"AHHAHAHAHA."

"KAKAKAKA."

Yamanbagiri cenat-cenut. Kenapa Jiroutachi jadi ikut-ikutan cacat seperti Yamabushi begini? Mungkin mereka memang harus, untuk mengembangkan _chemistry_ diantara mereka nanti—pikir Yamanbagiri ngaco. Untung saja Iwatooshi tidak ikut-ikut, entah jadi apa nantinya—paduan suara?

Panggilan dari Saniwa untuk peserta. Yamabushi dan Jiroutachi memposisikan diri dengan sendok dengan kelereng yang terjepit di mulut. Kepala Jiroutachi agak pusing karena arak sebenarnya, sementara Yamabushi masih dengan semangat yang berapi-api. Namun Ishikirimaru yang kali ini membantu Saniwa menjadi juri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah karena tiba-tiba mendapat firasat bahwa pertandingan ini juga akan gagal seperti pertandingan sebelum-sebelumnya. Lihat saja pesertanya yang mengkhawatikan seperti itu.

"Hik—" Tante Jirou mabok lagi, salahkan Gokotai. Kelereng di sendok yang terselip di mulut pun bergoyang.

Tapi lomba ternyata sudah dimulai dengan letusan pistol yang pelurunya belum habis. Sontak saja riuh dan tepuk tangan para supporter langsung membahana.

"TANTE JIROU! TANTE JIROU! GO, TANTE JIROU! KALAU MENANG ADA ARAK MENANTI!" Sishio rupanya mendukung Tante Jirou kita ini.

"YAMABUSHI-DONOOO! KAKAKAKA!" para krucil Awataguchi kompak melakukan paduan suara KAKAKAKA guna sebagai yell penyemangat si sulung Kunihiro. Sudah latihan setiap bulan sebelum hari H. Oke, bohong, baru tahu ada lomba juga hari ini.

Dan firasat Ishikirimaru terbukti—

Jiroutachi oleng meski kelereng masih bergoyang-goyang bahaya di mulutnya. Bukannya melangkah lurus malah berbelok pada Souza Samonji yang sedang menjemur baju di sisi lain rumah (ibu rumah tangga satu ini sangat tidak ingin menelantarkan pekerjaan rumahnya). Nyaris saja seluruh baju kotor hasil cucian Souza itu masuk semua ke danau. Bukannya sadar, sepertinya Jiroutachi masih saja mabuk. "YOSH! Aku menang! Kyahahhaa!"

Apanya?

"Aniki! Aku menang! Wogh, kenapa Aniki rambutnya jadi pink begini? Kyahahaha!"

Orang mabuk, memang.

" _Belegug._ Itu kakak gue." Sayo Samonji, si bocah barbar dari segi perilaku dan omongan, tiba-tiba muncul dan tidak terima ketika Jiroutachi meraba-raba muka Souza. Awalnya memang muka, tapi lama-lama bisa turun ke bawah kan bahaya. Ah, Sayo, kau memang adik yang baik.

Melihat adegan di hadapan, Yamabushi malah ikut tertawa. "KAKAKAKAAA—HNGH-UHOKKS UHOOKHS." Keselek kelereng kan jadinya. Horikawa langsung mengambil seribu langkah guna menyelamatkan nyawa kakaknya, takut tiba-tiba mati karena jalur pernapasannya tersendat kelereng.

.

.

 **5** **th** **RACE: Lomba Tarik Tambang #TeamAwataguchi #TeamSanjou**

Dari kesekian lomba, mungkin lomba ini yang akan paling heboh. Terutama karena memang melibatkan banyak peserta, kekompakan mereka pun diuji. Tak ada masalah dengan tim Sanjou yang lebih fleksibel dan _easy going_ seperti Mikazuki, Kogitsunemaru, Iwatooshi, Ishikirimaru, dan Imanotsurugi. Keluarga Sanjou menerima dengan lapang dada lomba macam ini. Lain halnya dengan keluarga Awataguchi meski para _tantou_ cenderung hiperaktif dan tak bisa diatur, namun masih ada makhluk Awataguchi macam Honebami yang ogah berpartisipasi, dan juga Nakigitsune—bocah Awataguchi yang paling lain daripada yang lain. Namazuo merengek pada Honebami agar mau ikut sebagai senjata andalan, tentu saja wakizashi bersurai putih itu tidak bisa terus-terusan menolak. Sementara itu Nakigitsune dijanjikan oleh Saniwa akan dibelikan masker baru yang mirip dengan Kaneki Ken.

"Wah, sudah lama tidak bermain-main seperti ini." Mikazuki memoles senyum pada wajah awet mudanya, pakaiannya yang serba ribet telah terganti, bando unyu yang sering menempel di kepala sang tachi uzur ini juga sudah berganti menjadi bandana putih. "Honebami, apa kau tidak teringat sesuatu? Kita dulu juga sering main-main lho, waktu masih berdampingan melayani klan Ashikaga."

"Sebelum kebakaran?" _Wakizashi_ cantik ini menelengkan kepala, matanya yang bulat tampak menunjukkan gestur berpikir. "Tidak ingat sih."

Mikazuki menghela napas, matanya bergulir pelan. Sedih. "Honebami, aku tahu kamu belum sembuh dari pikun—" salah diksi, harusnya amnesia, tapi mungkin kakek ini sudah terlalu lelah berpikir jadi sebaiknya maklum saja, "—tapi kamu harus tahu kalau aku tuh selalu cinta kamu." Eyang berjiwa muda, pantang menyerah.

"Bosan ah." Honebami memutar bola mata. "Dari dulu bilangnya begitu terus. Tapi kamu masih aja nempel sama Kogitsune, ngelus-ngelus bulunya gitu. Udah gitu kamu juga masih suka nempel sama Ichi-nii mentang-mentang katanya kalian _spousal swords,_ belum lagi gosip kamu sama kakek bangau dan juga para _shipper_ kamu dan Yamanbagiri-san. Besok-besok apa? Kamu sama Hakata? Biar jomplang, cari sensasi. Kamu banyak banget haremnya, tahu. Aku capek. Aku lelah. Aku tuh nggak bisa diginiin, Juki."

"Itu cuma gosip, Honeybambey. Lagipula kamu tahu sendiri Tsuru-chan sudah resmi mau meminang kakakmu habis lebaran nanti. Kogi-kun juga cuma peliharaan! Nggak lihat Whiskas di kamar aku banyak gitu buat dia? Sedangkan Yamanbagiri itu—sumpah hanya teman."

"Bodo amat. Lagian aku nggak inget sama kamu."

Mikazuki terdiam. Makin sedih, seperti biasa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mantannya ini—uhuk—memang selalu ketus dan liar sekali sejak terlalap api ratusan tahun lalu.

Sementara itu Ichigo yang tidak sengaja mendengar dan melihat dari jauh itupun hanya bisa menghela napas, entah sejak kapan aura ceria hari ini di sekitar mereka digantikan oleh suasana FTV. Tak henti-hentinya ia berdoa agar suasana macam ini cepat berakhir.

"Sedih ya, Kak Ichi." Namazuo tiba-tiba muncul, sehabis aksi lempar tai kuda tadi entah kenapa ia menjadi sedikit kalem. Mungkin takut oleh Ichigo yang baru saja sukses memberi pelajaran pada Tsurumaru karena wajah pangerannya ini malah jadi terkena tai kuda. "Sebenarnya terkadang aku juga masih trauma waktu kebakaran di Osaka itu sih. Jadi tentu saja kita ngerti perasaan Honebami."

Ichigo hanya melirik sekilas, pembicaraan ini mulai sensitif. Matanya bergulir sedikit tidak nyaman, dua tangannya terkepal menyadari punggungnya sedikit terasa nyeri ketika merasakan panas api itu sempat mengurung tubuhnya masa itu. "Hmh."

Keduanya lagi-lagi hanya terdiam.

Namun Namazuo lagi-lagi tertawa, "Mungkin kalau tidak ada kak Ichi waktu itu aku sudah bunuh diri—"

"S—siapa yang mau bunuh diri? A-apa kau mau _seppuku_ seperti Yoshitsune-sama?! J-jangan!" si kecil tengu Imanotsurugi mendadak muncul, nyaris menggebrak tatami dengan mata yang memancarkan kepanikan.

"Hah?!" Iwatooshi tentu saja sudah siap dengan _naginata_ di tangan. "Ada apa? Aku akan melindungi kalian, apapun yang terjadi, sama seperti kala itu. Tak peduli berapa panah menghalangi!"

.

.

.

Uguisumaru nampak mengerutkan dahi ketika tapaknya berhenti melangkah di dekat mereka bersama dengan Saniwa, "A-Aruji-sama …. kenapa? Kenapa mereka seperti ini?"

"Ssh." Mikazuki tersenyum lembut sebelum Aruji sempat mengutarakan kebingungannya. "Aruji, kita kan sedang lomba. Bahkan Kogi-kun dan Ishikirimaru belum bersuara loh. Para Awataguchi juga."

Uguisumaru yang kebetulan menjadi asisten di Citadel ini nampak terkejut bukan main.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Uguisumaru bertanya lagi, semoga ia tidak butuh korek kuping dari bulu kemoceng—err, _yari_ —milik Nihongou.

"Hm? Ha ha ha ha." Kakek Mikazuki tertawa, tangan menutupi mulut nampak lupa ia sedang tidak memakai baju panjangnya tak bisa menutupi ketawanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba Uguisu-chan jadi pikun begini? Kita sedang lomba tarik ulur kenangan, kan?"

Mikazuki Munechika yang ditugaskan mengumumkan lomba ini ternyata mempunyai gangguan pendengaran parah, mungkin karena faktor usia. Lagipula kata tambang dan tarik-ulur-kenangan dari mana nyambungnya coba?

.

.

Para Sanjou ini kuat, bukan sembarang pedang, bukan pula tipe benda tajam setipe pisau yang sering dipakai ibunda Aruji untuk memotong cabai—mungkin nanti namanya _tsukumogami_ cabe-cabean, tidak usah dibayangkan. Sanjou ini adalah para profesional yang telah mencecap pahit manis asin garam kehidupan, hidup jauh lebih lama. Berdansa dengan pedang juga jauh lebih lama, meski ada dari mereka yang menjadi simbol dan pajangan para klan ternama. Kekuatan mereka banyak membantu Saniwa dalam menuntaskan semua pertarungan terutama dalam _boss nodes_. Hei, tapi para Awataguchi yang hanya mempunyai Ichi-nii sebagai satu-satunya _tachi_ di antara mereka juga berniat tidak akan kalah. Mereka sudah siap dengan tangan yang mengenggam tali dengan kuat.

"MULAI!"

Iwatooshi berada di paling ujung tim Sanjou, sementara Ichigo tentu saja paling ujung di bagian Awataguchi. Para tantou berteriak semangat seraya masih menarik tambang sekuat tenaga, Akita yang berada paling depan sungguh berusaha sekuat tenaga 'EEIYAAA!' —mukanya nyaris memerah seperti rambutnya, bercampur dengan 'EEII' dari Gokotai, 'TOOU!' dari Maeda, dan campuran suara-suara berisik dari para suara cempreng Awataguchi—kecuali Nakigitsune dan Honebami. Bahkan jujur saja Ichigo sedikit kewalahan, tentu saja—lihat saja para Sanjou yang masih tersenyum dengan garis mata yang nampak sangat tidak ada beban. Dengan Kogitsunemaru di belakang Ishikirimaru pun nampak membantu, pria berbadan kekar yang mempunyai banyak tenaga—uhuk, dan berbulu.

"Nnnghhh, Midare, kamu bagaimana sih? Katanya mereka bakal encok?!" Yagen keki setengah mati karena nampak sekali tangannya sudah tidak sanggup menarik-narik.

"Kok nyalahin aku?! Logisnya kan memang begitu, para Jiji itu harusnya encok! Sedangkan Imanotsurugi terlalu kecil tenaganya!" Midare juga kesal.

Honebami menggelengkan kepala, bingung akan kesimpulan sederhana adik-adiknya yang entah datang dari mana itu. "Kalau mereka gampang encok cuma karena tarik tambang begini tentu saja kita yang ditempatkan rarity tinggi oleh DMM dan Nitro, kan?"

Sedih. Lirik-lirik pada si kakak sulung yang termasuk anggota rarity tinggi.

Yang merasa dilirik hanya tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah menang atau kalah, yang penting kita lakukan sampai akhir. Itu perjuangan, kan?"

Para Awataguchi lain mengangguk semangat, mereka semakin erat menarik tambangnya, lupa malah keasyikan curhat colongan sekaligus misuh-misuh—

 _ **BRUK**_

—yah, kalah sih akhirnya. Mereka jatuh ke depan tertarik tambang dengan kompak. Persis hamburger, soalnya menumpuk. Kasihan Akita yang paling bawah sudah megap-megap tertimpa kesebelas saudaranya.

Tapi toh mereka sudah berusaha. Mungkin lain kali mereka bisa menang di lomba selanjutnya—lomba tarik ulur kenangan bersama mantan.

.

.

 **6** **th** **RACE: Lomba Sepak Bola Sarung #TeamDategumi #TeamShinsengumi**

"WAAA!" Kashuu Kiyomitsu langsung merampas kain berwarna batik itu dengan wajah berbinar-binar, "Ini sarung ya? Yang sering dipakai Ookurikara itu? Wah, bagus sekali! Coba lihat ini, Yasusada. Aku jadi tampak lebih cantik, kan?"

Anggukan kepala dari Yasusada ditambah senyuman manis. "Iya, Kashuu. Kamu cantik." Daripada ribut, iyain aja. "Bagus, 'kan, sarungnya? Kita akan memakai ini untuk lomba selanjutnya. Aah, coba kalau Okita-kun masih ada, aku akan menghadiahkan sarung ini untuk Okita-kun. Ah, seharusnya Nagasone-san juga bisa memberikan ini pada Kondou-san … beliau dulu suka sekali tidur tengah malam, bagus sekali untuk dipakai ronda."

"Hijikata-san juga." Bukan Kanesada tidak mau kalah, tapi tetap saja sedikit risih mendengar Kondou Isami yang selalu diagungkan sedangkan Hijikata selalu dikesampingkan. Memang Yasusada mirip Okita, bias Kondou-san. Huh.

"Hahaha. Ya, ya, andai saja kita bisa." Nagasone menepuk-nepuk bahu Yasusada dan Kanesada bersamaan.

"Bicara apa sih? Kalian nggak akan pernah bisa memberikan sarung ini pada mereka, tahu?" Kashuu memanyunkan bibir, dendam kesumat oleh master lamanya karena telah dibuang begitu saja. Tetap saja yang ada di pikirannya harus memenangkan lomba ini agar bisa dinotis oleh Aruji. Horikawa hanya tersenyum maklum mendengarnya seraya melihat Kashuu memakai _heels_ -nya. Yah, Kashuu sudah pro pakai _heels_. _Sortie_ saja tak ada masalah pakai sepatu macam itu, apalagi dengan sepak bola sarung.

Dan tolong jangan dibayangkan Shinsengumi memasangkan seragam haori biru muda mereka dengan sarung batik. Polisi elit itu bisa jadi sebelas dua belas dengan anak karang taruna ronda.

"Yosh! Ayo!" Shokudaikiri muncul dan nyengir senang rupanya sangat gembira hati ini bisa berjuang dengan Ookukurikara tercintanya—ah, dan juga para Dategumi, tentu saja. Habisnya Ookurikara terlalu _tsun_ sih, jarang mau dibawa ke mana-mana … maunya sendiri mulu. Diajak sakinah bersamamu nggak mau, jadi Shokudaikiri cuma bisa lomba bersamamu.

Tsurumaru mendorong bahu si bungsu itu dengan cengiran, Hasebe yang menjadi bonus dalam tim Dategumi hanya bisa diam sambil mengencangkan sarungnya—tinggal dikasih kopiah akan persis seperti imam masjid, beda sama Tsurumaru yang pakai sarung malah seperti tukang sate Madura.

Tim Dategumi dan tim Shinsengumi telah siap di posisi masing-masing—Kashuu masih sibuk dengan sarungnya agar bisa tampak cantik (mungkin baginya sarung sama seperti rok, sama-sama terusan). Senyum meremehkan jelas terpampang dari tim keduanya, saling meremehkan—ya, bagaimana, keduanya berasal dari tim yang sama-sama kuat sih. Sama-sama tim dambaan para _fangirl_ juga.

Uguisumaru yang menjadi wasit mulai meniup peluit.

"KAKAKAKA." Kaget setengah mati, untung dua tim ini tetap bisa mempertahankan profesionalitasnya. Yamabushi—yang sudah sembuh dari kesedak kelereng—tiba-tiba muncul dengan mic _wireless_ , melaju ke arah sisi halaman yang tengah disulap menjadi halaman guna menjadi komentator, enerjik seperti biasa. Tapi entah pedang atau Saniwa korslet macam apa yang membiarkan makkhluk macam ini menjadi komentator. "Pertandingan baru saja dimulai, saudara-saudara! Kakakaka."

Kousetsu, Souza, dan Sayo nonton sambil makan kacang dan jagung bakar.

"Kakakaka. Bola dikuasai oleh tim Dategumi dengan Ookurikara yang menggiring bola! Dia terus melaju, nampak sangat menyatu bersama angin dan tidak terganggu dengan sarung. Dia terus melaju, dan melaju—"

"Kuri-chan! Oper, dong!" Tsurumaru sedikit kesal juga karena dari tadi hanya lari. "Heh. Kamu nggak percaya timmu ya?"

"Che. Aku akan bertarung sendiri." _Chuunibyou_ anak ini kumat lagi ternyata, mirip sekali dengan _ace_ tim basket sekolah Touo dari anime sebelah.

"Biarkan aku menjadi bayanganmu, Kuri-chan!" Shokudaikiri berteriak tidak nyambung seraya merentangkan tangan. Sarung berkibar. Hasebe yang jaga gawang rasanya ingin melempar lilin pada Pikachu.

"Ngomong apa sih?! Fokus!" suara bentakan dari Yasusada yang mendadak sangar. Si imut ini sungguh lucu manis di luar tapi kalau sedang bertanding mendadak menjadi iblis. "Tim yang tidak bisa bekerjasama mati saja sana!"

Ngeri, sumpah.

Namun selang beberapa detik kemudian Yamabushi bertepuk tangan heboh, " _Sliding tackle_ dari Yasusada bak Sergio Ramos ternyata sukses besar! Kakakaka! Nampak sekali sebuah sarung bukanlah penghalang untuk Yasusada, saudara-saudara! Bola tertendang—kakakaka, terambil oleh Kanesada!"

Horikawa mesem-mesem mupeng, akhirnya dia bisa melihat Kenesada tercinta bermain bola dengan keren. Meski dengan sarung.

"Kunihiro!"

Yang dipanggil mendadak gagap, _shock_ akan nama yang meluncur dari mulut pujaan hati. Sayang, kali ini Kanesada menyebut nama Horikawa bersamaan dengan operan melayang bola dan tentu saja Horikawa tidak siap menerima bola tersebut karena saking terpesona oleh sang _uchigatana_ —

 _ **DUAK**_

Bukan. Nyatanya itu adalah bola yang kembali direbut Kashuu (padahal melayang bolanya, entahlah, ditangkap pakai sayap bidadari, mungkin) sebelum mengenai Horikawa. _Smirk_ ganteng ala Okita Souji langsung mendominasi paras Kashuu. Yasusada langsung misuh-misuh tapi langsung ganti tersenyum puas ketika Kashuu mengoper bola itu. Dengan senang hati dada—semi-seksi-namun-tak-seseksi-Kogitsunemaru-Yasusada menerima operan tersebut sebelum menggiringnya lagi. Nagasone menunggu di depan gawang sebelah yang sepi.

"KAKAKAKA. Lihat kekompakan tim Shinsengumi, saudara-saudara!"

Shokudaikiri keki. Di sini nama Date Masamune sedang dipertaruhkan—oh, dan juga nama Oda Nobunaga. Tidak akan ia biarkan polisi-polisi sialan itu berkuasa karena mereka seharusnya tidur di jalan menjadi polisi tidur. Mendengus kesal, Shokudaikiri mengencangkan lagi sarungnya sebelum kembali melaju—berlari keren. Kerennya setaraf pemotong lilin.

"Rupanya tim Dategumi mulai melakukan pembalasan. Kakakaka. Shokudaikiri melaju ke arah Yasusada—"

("Yasusada! Lihat, di sana ada Okita Souji pakai apron!"

"Hah? MANA?!")

"—dan Shokudaikiri berhasil merebut bola dari Yasusada yang lengah—dan _OOOUT_! Kakakaka."

Yah, daripada gol. Padahal Hasebe sudah bersiap-siap di depan gawang. Gila, belum gol satupun sama sekali dari kedua tim. Uguisumaru sontak meniup peluit. Kedua tim rehat selama beberapa detik meregangkan badan. Kanesada melaju ke pinggir lapangan, kibas rambut kece dan mengangkat sarung, sebelum melakukan tendangan sudut.

Kashuu sudah bersiap akan menerima, namun langsung menjerit kesal ketika tiba-tiba Ookurikara langsung secepat kilat menghadang. Mungkin sedang masuk _zone_.

"Kakakaka. Ookurikara melaju lagi, saudara-saudara! Nampak Kashuu dan Yasusada yang mengikuti dengan cepat tapi naga kita ini terlalu lincah. Kakakaka. Nagasone sudah bersiap-siap di depan gawang! Yak yak—tendangan jarak jauh!"

"YEAAAY GOOL!"

.

.

Kashuu langsung lari ke pelukan Aruji. Menangis sesenggukan. Takut dibuang karena kalah.

(Aruji meluk balik, mengambil kesempatan).

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Fuwaahh."

Gokotai tersenyum senang ketika Ichigo mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sehabis mandi. Rupa-rupanya mereka semua telah membersihkan diri dari acara lomba yang diadakan Aruji secara sepihak ini. Suasana Citadel berlanjut hangat seperti biasa. Tsurumaru masih bersandar di punggung Ichigo—iya, sudah baikan kok, dan janji nggak akan berhubungan lagi dengan tai kuda karena Ichigo sangat trauma akan hal itu. Mikazuki minum teh di halaman sambil mengelus-elus musang besar di pangkuannya yang sedang tidur anteng, sesekali bercakap-cakap dengan Uguisumaru seraya saling tertawa elegan (sebagaimana pedang-pedang uzur di Citadel).

"Aruji-sama. Makasih banyak, ya. Kita jadi main-main. Hehehe." Akita nyengir senang, memakan cemilan yang disediakan Souza.

Iya, rasanya stres juga kalau setiap hari mereka disuruh perang melawan monster atau ekspedisi. Apalagi para tantou. Begitu juga dengan para pedang yang mempunyai kenangan khusus dengan peta-peta pada _front lines_ , benar-benar tarik ulur kenangan. Hiburan yang tersedia hanya berduel, mengurus halaman, dan (paling parah) mengurus kuda. Kasihan, kan.

Honebami dan Namazuo masih anteng di pojok ruangan untuk membaca buku-buku yang dibawakan oleh Aruji di toko buku. Sementara dari kamar sebelah terdengar suara-suara barbar Om Nihongo dan Tante Jiroutachi yang sedang pesta arak seperti biasa (Taroutachi bolak-balik mengintip takut ada apa-apa), bersamaan di meja ada Shokudaikiri yang sedang menenami Ookurikara makan ditemani dengan para pedang Shinsengumi. Akashi dan Shishio tampak melakukan perencanaan karena Squad 2 akan ditugaskan untuk _sortie_ besok pagi. Sementara para Toushirou lain dan dua anak kecil dari klan Rai lebih memilih untuk tidur.

Suasana Citadel masih hangat seperti biasa. Aruji nampak bahagia pedang-pedangnya nampak seperti perkumpulan keluarga bahagia.

"Tahun depan kita main lagi, ya."

Senyum.

 **end**

* * *

... ._.


End file.
